<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The devil visited me in my dreams and he told me you didn’t love me~ by svtaremykings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924594">The devil visited me in my dreams and he told me you didn’t love me~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtaremykings/pseuds/svtaremykings'>svtaremykings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Dreams, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, K-Pop - Freeform, Kang Taehyun - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble, Mostly Fluff, Nightmares suck, Sad Choi Beomgyu, bighit rookies, choi beomgyu - Freeform, much love, night time loving, not that kind of loving perverts, very soft, yeonjun is the best boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtaremykings/pseuds/svtaremykings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is mostly fluff, some angst, and mild mentions of smut!!)<br/>Beomgyu has a devastating dream and his boyfriend comforts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Taegyu - Relationship, YeonGyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The devil visited me in my dreams and he told me you didn’t love me~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!!! Thanks for stopping by!!!! </p><p>I’m back with some random fluff mixed with angst for you bc I had the need to write it for these two, I don’t know, hahaha! Plus, I tried not to make this too intense or mature bc you know,, they’re so soft and “innocent”. </p><p>And uhhh let’s just call this a drabble bc it’s so short and I didn’t realize until now, sorry!!! </p><p>Maybe it’s a good thing that it’s short, though. </p><p>Anyway thank you for reading and have a good day/night!!-Author</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now I have to deal with the consequences of your actions. Thanks a lot, Beomgyu.” Yeonjun scowled and angrily walked off without a second thought, before he was stopped in his tracks as Beomgyu grabbed his wrist to pull him back. He had tears welling in his eyes and his cheeks were flushed, and at this point he didn’t care if Yeonjun saw him at his weakest point. He just wanted him back.</p><p>“No, please. Don’t go! I can fix this, we can all be together again...please...” He fell down to his knees, and Yeonjun finally turned around. He yanked his arm away from Beomgyu’s grip and groaned. He then pulled him up to look him in the eye.  “Did anyone ever tell you how pathetic you are? It’s incredible how low my standards are for you because of what you did...I just don’t think I could ever forgive you.” He frowned and walked away, leaving Beomgyu behind with tears running down his face- choking on his own sobs...</p><p>“No!!! Yeonjun...wait!!” Beomgyu breathed heavily before jolting awake from his sleep.</p><p>⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙</p><p>         "Oh...good...it was only a dream...a terrible terrible dream." He muttered to himself, while panting heavily. He ran his hand through his hair and sat up covering his face. He was sweating so much, and couldn't control his sniffles. He turned over when he felt his boyfriend stir in his sleep. "Beommie, are you okay??" Yeonjun asked, rubbing his eyes and getting up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. "Yes hyung...I'm alright." He said in between sniffles and shuddered, immediately catching Yeonjun's concern. He kissed his neck softly, and rocked him back and forth. "Beomgyu-ah. Tell me what's wrong. Please. You'll feel better." He whispered into his ear and caressed his hair. </p><p>        "No, no, I don't want to bother you, Yeonjun..." Beomgyu sniffled again and tried to shove him away, but Yeonjun held on. "Please, love, it's okay. You won't bother me. Tell me. Tell me, and I'll make it better." </p><p>         Beomgyu hesitated. He felt that if he told Yeonjun about his dream, his...nightmare, that it would become a reality. He sighed. "Okay hyung. Well, the thing is...you found out what I did behind yours and everyone else's back...and...and...you hated me. You called me pathetic and you wouldn't even look at me, only to insult me...it was scary...I begged and begged you to stay, but you wouldn't have it. I didn't know what to do, so I just let you leave...and I probably deserved it too." He trailed off and looked away, not wanting to face him or his reaction.</p><p>    Yeonjun stayed quiet for a while, mostly because of shock. Poor Beomgyu. Thinking he would ever hate him like that. He would never act like that with his Beomgyu. </p><p>     “H-hyung?” Beomgyu started and reached out to grab his hand, but he retracted before he ever could, for fear of rejection. He was shocked when Yeonjun held onto his hand instead.

⋘──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ────⋙


</p><p>     “Beomgyu-ah...” Yeonjun started with a deep tone, and a slight hint of disappointment in his voice. “How could you ever think that? I would never ignore you or be rude to you no matter how bad things got.” He pulled his boyfriend in for a hug before looking him in the eye. </p><p>     “So...what did you do in the dream that was so bad to make me hate you?” Yeonjun asked him quietly and comfortingly as to not give him any more anxiety. </p><p>       “I uhm-....I cheated on you with Taehyun...and it broke the entire group apart, because we got caught...and you hated me because it was such a w-whore thing to do.....” He sobbed quietly and turned around again, tears streaming down his face.  </p><p>         Yeonjun looked up at his crying boyfriend and paused for a moment, before breaking out in laughter. It was wrong to laugh now, since he was crying, but he felt the need to and couldn't help it. It was just too unbelievable. He clutched his side and leaned onto Beomgyu, trying to calm down. </p><p>        “Hyung? Why are you laughing at me? Shouldn’t you be mad or upset?” Beomgyu asks, trying to get him to pay attention. “That wasn’t funny!” He punched him in the arm and tried not to laugh himself, as Yeonjun’s laugh was so contagious and was cheering him up. </p><p>     He stifles his laughter and finally calms down. “Yeah...yeah I should be, but this is just too good. In what world would you ever pick Taehyun over me?!!” Yeonjun had a big grin on his face and he giggled before pinning Beomgyu to the bed.</p><p>      “Look, I’m not mad, because it was only a dream. And besides, I trust you with my life. Well, maybe not that. I’m just glad you didn’t have a weird dream about Taehyun, or something. That’s what I would be worried about.” He cupped Beomgyu’s cheek and kissed his nose. </p><p>       Beomgyu giggled and threaded his fingers through Yeonjun’s hair. He playfully gagged in disgust at the mention of Taehyun (no offense of course) and stuck out his tongue. “I would never dream about anyone but you. Good or bad.” </p><p>     “That’s what I like to hear.” Yeonjun smirked before finally leaning in and kissing his boyfriend’s plush lips. Beomgyu sighed blissfully and tried to pull Yeonjun even closer. They stayed stuck together, finally feeling safe and content in each other’s embrace.

</p><p>     When Beomgyu pulled up for air he finally realized the time. It was so late and they had practice the next morning.  “Yeonjun-Hyung, we can do this another night, we should get some sleep for now.” Beomgyu yawned before cuddling up next to Yeonjun. </p><p>      “Good idea, my love.” He yawned back, before kissing the top of his head. “Goodnight, Beomgyu. Sweet dreams.” He smiled ruffled his hair before leaving his hand to rest on the top of his boyfriends head. </p><p>        “You too hyung...” Beomgyu sighed contently and nuzzled even closer to him, before drifting off to a more peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>